


Willow the Annoying Service Cat

by jadeWillowtree



Series: Willow's Drabbles and Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Disabled Character, Gen, Service Animals, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeWillowtree/pseuds/jadeWillowtree
Summary: Razz and Slim's therapist has decided the two need a service animal, and who else is better for the position than the Annoying Cat of Swapfell, Willow?





	Willow the Annoying Service Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know jack shit about service animals, and I'm kinda bullshitting a lot of details. If anyone has advice, please tell me I'm constantly suffering.
> 
> Do not expect regular updates, I'm a disaster lol.

“Uhm, sirs? I don’t think cats can be trained as this type of service animal….” The woman said nervously to the two skeletons. The shorter of the two was holding a large, white, fluffy Maine Coon in his arms. The feline was so big the skeleton’s face was hard to see through the fur. “They just don’t have the same level of intelligence as dogs do….” She stated, almost stumbling over her words in fear.

“OH REALLY? I BARELY NOTICED WITH THIS LITTLE SHITHEAD. THEY’VE MANAGED TO DO SOME CRAZY SHIT.” The taller spoke, flicking the fluffy ear of the cat whom immediately swiped at him. The cat turned it’s face to stare at the woman with intelligent green eyes.

“also, this cat isn’t your normal everyday human pet.” The short skeleton said through the fur of the cat. “they’re a-” Before he could finish his sentence, a blocky white portal opened beneath the cat, and a similar one opened in front of the woman, dropping the cat in front of her. The woman reacted with a yelp of surprise as the white cat meowed at her. “willow, stop scaring humans with your portals.” The scarred skeleton scolded, gently smacking the cat’s head, and getting swiped at in the process.

“I’ll-I’ll see what-what I can do.” The woman hurried away.

~~

About 30 minutes later, the woman returned with another human. The human seemed male, but Razz wasn’t about to make assumptions (especially with Willow right there, the cat seemed to be able to smell stupidity) though. The human looked about 6’1, and had dark skin and hair. They had gentle eyes though, and Razz could tell this human was a decent one. Razz decided he could probably take this human in a fight.

“Isaac says he is willing to train your uhm…. Cat….” The woman spoke, before scurrying away,

“Well! Let’s start with introductions shall we?” The human, Isaac, chuckled. “I’m Isaac Heimlam! I’ll be your cat’s trainer for the next while.” Isaac gave a huge grin.

“my name is razz.” Razz said gruffly, crossing his arms.

“I’M SLIM. THIS HERE IS WILLOW.” Slim gestured to the cat who said hello to Isaac in their language, which sounded like ‘meow’ to humans. Razz and Slim had learned the language of Cat Monsters though, and could easily understand. “WILLOW SAYS HELLO.”

“Hello to you too Willow! Let’s head to the training room and assess Willow here now.” Isaac replied, gesturing for the three monsters to follow him.


End file.
